


Regret is a six letter word

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [75]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabbles, M/M, Post-Break Up, Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Everyone has regrets and when Yonekuni breaks up with him, Shirou has no idea of what will lay ahead of him.  And has no clue to that the blond will regret his actions against the wolf.  Will Shirou get over the heart break and see that there are others that want to help heal his heart?  Or will he give in to one who comes back to him?





	1. Chapter 1

He thought, no, he never would have guessed that the words that Yonekuni spoke would be enough to nearly break him. The thought of their relationship ending on just the few sentences was nothing but a nightmare and he wished he could say that it never happened. But how can he lie when it was completely the truth? The truth that came out of the blue one day, just when he thought the day couldn’t get any better and caused his world to crash down on him.

In the middle of summer, sitting under the large umbrella at the small cafe, Shirou glanced up from his cool drink to the blond that sat across from him. The heat slowly starting to pick up as the sun continued its trek across the sky, he watched the blond heavyweight avoid his gaze. It had been happening more often, looking away from him. Avoiding his touch. He would tell himself that since it was summer, Yonekuni was uncomfortable in the muggy heat. He, too, felt the lick of summer on his skin, his temperature sky rocketing higher when he tried to cool off. That Yonekuni didn’t want others to know that they were together. But all the excuses that he gave himself for the blond’s behavior never really convinced him.

“Y-Yonekuni? Is there something wrong?” He finally asked, setting his drink to the side. He couldn’t stand it any more, the closeness that he had with the one he loved disappeared and he longed to get it back. Catching almost roll of eyes towards at him, almost flinching at the bored and disinterest in blue eyes.

“No. But I’ve got to say this,” the calm and smooth words, watching the reptile take a drink, setting the cup to the side, “let’s break up.”

At that moment, he could have sworn that his heart froze in his chest. Everything that he thought was crashing down on him and he struggled not to show his shock.

“Wait-, B-break up? W-why?” He couldn’t help the trembling in his voice as he watched his lover unfold his arms and rest his chin on his hand.

“I’m bored right now, being with you is a little boring. And I don’t want to settle down with anyone at the moment-“

“Settle down? A-are you-” He shook his head, trying to keep his emotions in check. Out in public, he couldn’t let anyone who was walking down the sidewalk or who were sitting at other little tables that were for the cafe. Honestly, he had mentally prepared himself for this when they had first started going out. After all, when years of a one sided love, it was hard not to prepare yourself for the rejection that was to come.

‘I can do this,’ he thought to himself, pressing his lips tightly down, not to flood the heavyweight with questions, ‘I never thought the time between us was boring. What did I do wrong?’

“Look, we’ll get back together in a few years. But right now, I want to see the world. To explore everything that I can before I settle down. And when I’m with you, I can’t explore. Instead of being out there, I feel stifled here.”

Explore. He should have known. The words that fell from lips were just a farce, a lie. He didn’t have to ask what the blond meant, he wanted to sleep with women. Not wanting to think about his lover sleeping with women, Shirou bowed his head and took a deep breath.

“I-is this what you honestly want?” He asked, knowing the answer already.

The incline of a head and the parting of lips, seeing them move without hearing what the heavyweight was trying to say. The sound of his heart pounding in his ears overrode all sounds. He didn’t hear the scrapping of the chair as Yonekuni stood up. Didn’t see the look that others would think of as concern, didn’t see the hesitation before the blond turned on his heel and left.

He only felt the pain of his heart breaking and the breaking of the skin on his lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood. The few that heard the words that Yonekuni spoke to him sent sympathetic looks before turning back to their own conversations. For the first time, he regretted meeting Yonekuni.


	2. Chapter 2

The news of the break up seemed to travel faster around their group of friends and he knew the reason to why. He kept it a secret, not wanting others to know his personal reasons but that didn’t stop the blond from letting it slip to others. The fact that others, a select few, didn’t give him looks of pity or whisper about him behind their hands. Approaching him and offering words from experience, he tried to give the small returner to ancestry a smile only to turn his head quickly, wiping away the tears that started to build up.

He excused himself, forcing a smile once more when the nekomata voiced his concern. He couldn’t tell Tsuburaya-kun that what he was really thinking. Couldn’t tell him that he regretted ever meeting Yonekuni, despite still loving the blond. Leaving behind the cat, not seeing the concern the younger male wore and the phone that was pulled out.

Feeling like a fool for taking the blond’s words as the truth, being led through the last two years by the hand only to be dumped when his lover got tired of him.

“Boring”

A dry chuckle through worried lips, he barely made it to his small apartment, closing the door before nearly falling to the floor. How was he supposed to know that he was boring in bed? His only partner, the one who took his virginity and the one that taught him everything that he knew in bed called him boring. But… he started to doubt himself. Was that the truth or just an excuse that Yonekuni made since he wanted to go around sleep and fuck girls?

The sight of his tear drops on the floor, quietly reminding him and mocking him that the one he loved didn’t love him back. That love would forever be out of his reach. Did he actually deserve love? Or just to be used by the one he loved? W-why couldn’t he have the chance to be happy? Biting down on his lip, reaching out to wipe away the tear drops that had started to dry on the floor, he didn’t know that others would hear the news and the two who were waiting for their chance to make him happy.

On the other side of the door, where he was pushing himself up, were two others. One had received the phone call from a rejected love and the other, who had over heard what had been spoken. A triangle that would soon form.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt his body begin to tremble, his grip on the phone as Norio spoke. Unable to believe the words the returner to ancestry was saying, he had to swallow back the sound that wanted to rise in his throat. He wasn’t new to heartbreak and understood unrequited love, having stayed friends with the nekomata. And deep down, he knew that trouble would get to him when he started to develop feelings for his brother’s “partner”. The many times that he had encountered the heart broken wolf, he couldn’t help being drawn to the older male. Attempting to break out in conversation, embarrassing himself even further when he nearly stumbled over his words and the almost shy smile that Shirou offered him. Telling him that despite all his tries, the male seemed to be starting to cheer up despite the troubled relationship he was having with his older brother.

When the nekomata repeated his name, voice rising further, he broke free from his thoughts before thanking Norio and hanging up. If he paid attention to those around him, he would have caught the surprise when they heard the demanding questions from his companion.

“Was that about Shirou?”

The rude question from the middleweight and though the polite side of his mind told him that he should just answer, the animal that he was, his soul howled at the mere thought. There was no way, no chance in hell that he’d give the snake a chance to move in on Shirou again. He had stayed back, patiently waiting and respecting the fact that the wolf belonged to his half brother-

“You’re wearing that idiotic grin, which must mean-“

Pressing his lips, he cursed himself for giving away what he was thinking. Before he could stop the snake, Oushou took off, leaving him far behind. With his older brother out of the way, his only competition was Shirou’s friend. And while the middleweight was his friend as well, he would soon become a pain in his side. Snapping his phone shut, shoving it into his pocket, he took off after the middleweight.

The thrill of the hunt rose inside him, his soul stirring at the possibilities of getting the male that he longed for. Luck was on his side when he caught up to the snake, having to dodge pedestrians and other madararui that never bothered to cover the surprise at the sight of him and the middleweight, as though they knew that deep down, it was the start of a competition between two males over a single female.

“What do you think you’d gain by trying to be by Shirou’s side?” The venomous words from the snake, hissed low so that the surrounding riders wouldn’t hear. “You’re the brother of the one who broke his heart. How will he react when an almost direct copy of him approaches? Just give it up.” A bluff, a tactic that he couldn’t take lightly. He knew the snake was right, never entertaining the thought of the heavyweight would reject him, always trying to stay positive. Quietly swallowing back the hinting fears, Hidekuni’s back straightened as his position as top male was threatened. Staring down at the older male, the corners of his lips curled in a smirk.

“I won’t give you the satisfaction of backing down. After all, aren’t you the one with a marriage interview tomorrow? How can you try to court him when your own mother is setting you up to be married. You’ll just remind him what he’s lost to.”

He shot back, the hair on the back of his neck rising. He made the mistake of backing down with Norio, but he wasn’t about to make the same mistake again. Satisfaction filled him when he caught the shocked look the snake wore.

“You shouldn’t know that,” the hiss as the middleweight glared at him through his lashes.

“I can’t help it that the person who is setting up that meeting is my brother’s mother,” he smirked, knowing that he had the upper hand in this matter, though he couldn’t put it past the snake to get Shirou on his side. “look, this isn’t about you or me, it’s about Shirou. He needs our support, now more than ever. And its up to him to choose who he wants to be with. Lets- lets just make sure he’s happy.” The words fell from his lips and despite the rivalry between him and Shirou’s friend, he could see that Oushou understood what he said.

The opening of a mouth before the older male paused and closed his mouth, giving him a nod. It wasn’t about them and together, they would try to make the wolf smile more.


	4. Chapter 4

He could easily recall the shocked expression that Shirou wore, the hurt that crossed a rapidly paling face. The faint sheen of tears that filled gray eyes and everything that the male had done as he spoke, he could recall, losing track of the number of times that hurt expression haunted his dreams and memories. He knew, of course, that those words that slipped free would hurt the heavyweight, but he never realized how much those words would haunt him.

It took him a while to fully speak the words on that day, under the early summer sun. He couldn’t tell Shirou that he was lying through his teeth about him being boring. Further from the truth, he couldn’t admit that he was too afraid of falling deeper in the desire that he felt for the canine. That he was drowning in more than just lust. Feeling like running away, covering up what he felt for Shirou with a woman. After all, how could he tell anyone, let alone Shirou, how he felt about a man? His pride wouldn’t allow him to admit to such a thing.

The sounds of a second person next to him shifting in his sleep, a muttered sound that resembled a happy sigh as though the person next to him was about to wake up before slipping deeper into sleep. Pushing himself to sit up, the blanket around him that slipped to his waist went ignored while the throbbing in his head reminded him of the night before. Painful, groaning softly under his breath, Yonekuni looked over at his bed partner for the night, struggling to remember the girl’s name. He knew that she had told him the night before, but everything that she had told him didn’t matter. Nothing about the girl really mattered. All he could remember was the haze of alcohol and the smoke that had lingered in the small bar.

He was back to sleeping with girls, as he had in high school. No masculine body underneath his. Above his, no one loving him for himself, only wanting what he was and what his blood carried.

It was only a few weeks since he broke up with Shirou, weeks that seemed longer than they actually were. Lonely and one sided from the girls, heat that had drawn him in with Shirou was now gone. He already missed Shirou and he couldn’t admit it. Couldn’t go crawling back to the canine like some whipped and pathetic loser. No, he told himself more than once, he’d let Shirou come back to him.

A soft whisper in his mind, his soul scolding him for believing what he told himself. And despite what he wanted, he was ashamed of his feelings for someone of the same sex. That he didn’t want to be seen in public with him. It never occurred to him that Shirou would actually go out of his way to avoid him at school, though they didn’t share any college courses together, they happened to pass each other during breaks majority of the time.

“Hey, are you listening to me, Yonekuni-kun?” The sudden squeeze to his arm, resembling a snake that the woman was, muffling the heat that the dog side of her offered. “I’ve heard talks, you know. Rumors that are going around, not that I pay attention to such things. But that one- I can’t remember his name,” the girl paused, losing her train of thought and giving him a brief but wonderful silence of reprieve, which wasn’t long lasting.

“But he’s caught the eye of that British student, you know the one, he just transferred. I saw them together.” Though the girl was gossiping, a hint of bitterness entered the woman’s voice. “Which shouldn’t be right, you know? A monkey like him gathering the attention of a heavyweight.”

The last words caught his attention, back stiffening and he looked down at the woman on his arm.

“This person, do you know who it is?” He asked as casually as he could, hoping not to tip the woman off to his thoughts.

The woman thought for a moment before shaking her head. “No, his name wasn’t mentioned. But a gay monkey, getting that blond’s attention.”

He didn’t pay attention to the rest of the woman’s words as she continued to prattle on. It couldn’t be, he thought to himself, there was no way Shirou would garner the attention of others. Only that middleweight seemed interested in the wolf- The pang in his chest at what Shirou is. It still amazed him that the rare and nearly extinct male was was interested him and he hoped that Shirou would still hold onto those feelings.

It barely occurred to him that the woman was still talking, lost in his thoughts that the tightening of the hold on his arm had increased, startling him.

“Look!” The high pitched voice, “that’s him! The one I was telling you about! That gay guy. That monkey.”

He followed where the woman was pointing, the one that hat been occupying his thoughts, was talking to his brother- “Wait! That transfer student you were talking about is my brother?” The sharp pang in his chest grew, an ache that was completely unfamiliar to him.

He wasn’t expecting Shirou to be closer to anyone, let alone his brother. A feeling of shame washed over him as he pulled his arm from the grip the woman had a hold on before stepping away in the hopes that the wolf would look his way. Maybe Shirou would deny what he was seeing. That nothing but friendship that was building was going nowhere.

The pit in his stomach grew as he watched Shirou walk with Hidekuni, completely obvious to how he saw them.


	5. Chapter 5

He held back the laugh that started to rise in his throat as Shirou’s face flushed, enjoying the male’s reactions to his teasing. Under a shaded umbrella mid morning, Hidekuni licked his lips in anticipation. Tasting the air between them, catching the friendly pheromones that the heavyweight was releasing, silently knowing that Shirou was starting to relax around him. The male may not know what his body was unconsciously doing, but he knew. Catching the smile that started to cross the heavyweight’s face, the lick of a bottom lip and the tripping of his beating heart. He hadn’t expected that reaction, hoping that Shirou wouldn’t catch on to what his body was doing.

“I didn’t know you could smile like that,” Hidekuni teased, reaching out to cup Shirou’s shoulder, trailing his fingers down a bare arm.

The smallest of flinches that ran through the wolf’s body, the biting of a bottom lip, almost as though the older male was afraid of any and all type of retribution from him. “Hey, don’t worry. You have nothing to fear from me and,” he swallowed thickly suddenly shy for reasons he didn’t want to give out, “I-uh, I hope that you give me a chance to see it more. I-” Giving a weak chuckle, running his fingers through his hair nervously, feeling like a young boy all over again. ”Want to see you laugh. And your reactions to things that happen, that you shouldn’t be a-afraid-” stumbling over his words, pressing his lips in a fine line as he took a gamble in stepping towards this, the words that the snake had thrown at him, echoing inside his head, almost accusingly.

“One day, I hope to show you more than friendship. I- I like you Shirou. I like you and want to be more than friends. I want to have a chance to win you over and hold your heart in my hands because you already hold mine.”

Doubt clouded Shirou’s eyes and Hidekuni knew the challenge that lay ahead of him. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t disappointed by the lack of reaction from the male, but swallowing down the disappointment and smiling, showing Shirou that everything was fine, even if he didn’t answer. “Don’t worry about it, okay? Right now, lets just be friends. So, come on! I heart a lot about the amusement park that’s here-” He fought back the reaction when he went back on his want. He couldn’t just walk away if Shirou wanted to take things slowly, could only be patient. But the urge to be more than friends was hard to fight back.

“But school-“

“Do you really want to go today?” Hidekuni asked, leaning in for an answer that he already knew. The heavyweight was hurting and trying to hide it. “Come on, you’ve got friends in your classes, right? Just get the notes that you’ll need from them. Come on,” he reached out, grasping at Shirou’s hand, tense fingers in his as he waited, “let’s go have some fun.”

The minute that Shirou hesitated felt heavy enough to give him doubt, but it was the shy smile that Shirou that pushed away the doubt.

“O-okay. Where did you want to go?”

The fluttering in his chest, matching the grin that crossed his lips as he smiled and he curled his fingers around Shirou’s, pulling the male to his feet and towards a day that would promise nothing but fun.

~~~~

The stretch of the day, from arriving at the gates towards the setting sun and the rays that elongated the shadows before they disappeared, seemed to last forever. At least, in Hidekuni’s mind it did. The darkening sky above, dotted with slowly emerging stars as he guided the male to a bench as the roller coasters rose and fell with passengers. The flush to Shirou’s cheeks, in both embarrassment and enjoyment, was one of the many reasons he wanted to show the canine a special time.

“Just rest here for a little bit, okay? I think that last right was real wild one.” He chuckled softly at the look that Shirou gave him before letting go of the male’s hand as he sat down. Cheeks flushed with happiness while wind swept hair looked as though Shirou had fought and lost against the element. “Stay right there,” a soft smile as he slipped his bag off his shoulder before pointing towards the food stands. He didn’t have to say anything, the nodding of understanding from Shirou was more than enough.

Over the sounds of children and adults alike having fun, he ordered a drink for Shirou and himself. Glancing over his shoulder to the male that waited for him, Hidekuni couldn’t help the feeling that bloomed in his chest when the he caught Shirou’s eye and the flushed look as the canine looked away. The ringing of his phone as his drinks here handed to him, choosing to ignore the relentless ringing of the device, cursing whoever decided to call him.

“Hidekuni-kun?”

He looked up at the sound of Shirou’s voice, surprised that the male met him halfway, taking one of the drinks from him with a murmured thanks. “Aren’t you going to answer that?” The nod of a head towards him, it took him a moment to tear his eyes away from lips that took in the tip of the plastic straw, shaking his head before looking away. He could feel embarrassment running through him at the excitement that raced through his veins. Luck was on his side as the male looked up instead of down, focused on his expression instead of his body.

“No,” he answered truthfully, though the sight of confusion on Shirou’s face had him biting back a sigh and fished out his phone. A brief glance at the screen before powering the phone down. “Today is just about you and me. The phone call isn’t important anyway, just someone who isn’t worth answering.” The lie slipped free, he couldn’t and wouldn’t tell Shirou about the call. That it was his brother attempting to get a hold of him, the same one who chose to dump Shirou in favor to chase some tail until he was ready to settle down.

He couldn’t tell Shirou that Yonekuni would most likely demand where he was and what he was doing with Shirou. The flare of pleasure at defying his older brother rose in his chest, something he wanted more of as he secluded Shirou away from the one that hurt him. A glance at his watch, finishing his drink before Shirou, knowing where he wanted to take the male for the last ride of the night. And though he told the wolf that he would wait, the temptation to just take a small taste, to settle him until he had the full right to enjoy what Shirou was willing to offer him.

Grasping Shirou by the hand, Hidekuni urged the male to his feet. Tossing what remained of his drink into the trash, catching movement as Shirou did the same. Under the star blanketed sky, the warmth of the summer night settled in as he lead the way towards the large Ferris wheel. The short line, following Shirou into the personal and enclosed gondola. The click of the door, their only warning before the ride began to move.

Sitting opposite of Shirou, watching the male look out the glass window, he licked his bottom lip, telling himself he could do this.

“I know I said lets be friends for now,” Hidekuni started, keeping his eyes on Shirou and catching the widening of gray eyes with what little light of the park’s lights offered and briefly hoped that the glow of atmosphere would be romantic. “But I-” As he started to speak the worrying of a bottom lip stopped him and he forgo what he wanted to say, choosing instead to move and cover the space between them.

Tilting his head just enough and gently kissed the shocked male. A rumble in his chest started, resembling a purr as he tasted and felt soft lips part. The feel of fingers coming up, touching his jaw before Shirou relaxed and accept the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

In the silence of the bedroom, under the cover the late night, he resisted the urge to crush the phone he held in his hand. Knowing that it would take little trouble to break it, choosing to drop the expensive device on his bed, though it would have made him feel a little better. If only to take out his frustration on it. Ignoring the sleeping figure that buried deeper into the sheets of his bed, blond hair spilling on the pillow that Shirou used to rest his head after a long night of sex.

He could easily remember the way Shirou’s hair felt between his fingers when he pushed back sweaty bangs from the heavyweight’s brow, wanting to see pale eyes as he brought the wolf to climax. Shaking his head, struggling and failing to push away the memories forced their way to the front of his mind, forcing him to remember. The whispered words that rang in his ears, nothing but the truth as he came. The gentle touches and the arch of a back, the look of adoration on Shirou’s face, the taste of lips that easily parted for him. Taste and touch, the impossible heat and tightness that would surround him. All the memories that he had blocked when he came up with the idea of temporarily splitting up came rushing back.

Guilt that he told himself he shouldn’t feel ate at him, clenching at the bedding below before pushing himself off the edge of the bed.

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered to himself as he moved away from his room and into the hallway, as though the smell of the coupling he had with the female was driving him away. The scent of it was nothing like when he was with Shirou.

More guilt built up, mounting. But more than the guilt was the anger at the fact that Shirou was getting close to his brother. It was one thing if Shirou was trying to get with that snake friend of his, it was another to make a move on someone who looked just like him. He had tried multiple times to get a hold of Hidekuni, wanting to demand why he was getting close to Shirou. Sending text after text, calling and being hung up on before the nekomata’s phone was shut off.

Pacing up and down the darkened hallway, pausing to glance into the dark room. A fool, he told himself, making a foolish decision at the wrong moment. No, that wasn’t it. It was the fact that Shirou decided to sneak a chance at someone who wasn’t him. That the canine was backing out of their agreement that he would wait for him. It never occurred to him that they never made such an agreement like that, expecting Shirou to wait for him to get over the urge to be with the opposite sex.

A glance at the clock in the small living room, the time being too late for a visit with his missing lover. But when he thought of Shirou being swept away by his brother had him quickly changing his mind, dressing and writing out a short note in case the girl woke up and wondered where he was. He couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face before shaking his head again. He didn’t have time to waste thinking about the girl he had fucked.

Grabbing his keys, opening the door before pausing to grab a light jacket and closed the door, hoping that he could at least make the last train of the night.

______

Though the summer night, warm and inviting, it did nothing for him as he stepped off the air conditioned train car, zipping the light jacket up enough to warm him up. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Yonekuni took the steps that lead away from from the train platform and towards the street, following the path that he had followed many times before. Turning down a street, away from the brightly lit street and onto one that was lit by only the moonlight that filtered through the building clouds.

Turning another corner, pausing to sniff the air before he approached the house that he used to find himself at late at night. Biting down on his lower lip, biting back the sound that started to grow and rise in his throat at the sight of his younger brother walking away. Back towards him, walking away from Shirou’s house. If he were to strain close, to follow, he would have caught the humming of happiness that came from the nekomata. Wanting nothing more than to follow the younger male and grab him by his arm. Wanting nothing more than to demand to know what the hell was going on with him and Shirou.

The animal inside him demanded, curled and hissed, demanding that he confront Hidekuni, to tell him to stay away from his bitch! He started to follow the jaguar, stepping in the direction the younger male took and fully intent on inserting himself between the two and their budding relationship. It didn’t matter if the relationship was just friendship or something even more. All that mattered was that he tear the two apart and prevent Shirou from getting close to another male.

But before he could take another step down the road and stop Hidekuni, the flood of soft light coming from Shirou’s room and the shadowed figure of the wolf. Pushing down the anger and the possessiveness that filled him, he turned away and made his way towards the house and past the small gate. The path between him and the house disappeared in the few steps it took to reach the door. Licking his lips in nervousness, its been some time since he was at Shirou’s house. Sometime since he fully talked to the male without having a girl on his arm and the pained look that the wolf would normally wear.

Knocking on the door, he waited a moment and was about to reach up to knock again when he caught the sound of a tired voice calling, the sound of footsteps nearly drowning out the words.

“Do you-”

The near exhausted voice as the door was opened before pale eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Madarame? Wha- What are you doing here?” The question Shirou asked before the male shook his head. “No, let me rephrase that. Why are you here?”

Brushing aside the uncomfortable feeling that grew in his chest, an ache that throbbed at the tired look Shirou leveled at him.

“What’s your relationship with my brother?” He asked, swallowing and sniffing lightly at the air, missing the male’s scent, something that he wouldn’t admit to no one but himself. Fighting back the longing that grew, wanting to pull the wolf closer to his body and hold him.

“Why?” The cool and blunt question from the canine, arms folded across a chest before Shirou took a deep breath, looking as though he was going to ignore the question. Lips parted, the quick darting of a tongue as Shirou liked his bottom lip. ”Why do you want to know?”

“Because its my right to know what you’re doing. And who you’re doing.”

Catching the narrowing of Shirou’s pale eyes, he swallowed at the look of hurt that crossed the male’s face, the downturn of lips and tensing of a body before all tension fled from the wolf’s body, the slump of shoulders and the creak of the door as Shirou leaned back against it.

“Y-you’re completely unbelievable, Madarame. Really. What ever is going on between me and Hidekuni-kun, its none of your business. Besides, what does it matter? You- You’re the one who told me that you’re bored being with me. You’re having fun and now you want to know what’s going on? Why? Weren’t you happy enough to break everything off? Now that I’m trying to move on, you have to have your say in this and keep me from trying to find happiness?”

The words that rested on the tip of his tongue, a retaliation and demand, fell as he took a step back. He wasn’t used to this side of Shirou. He was so used to Shirou just bowing his head and accepting everything that he threw at him. That that was the way he was raised. Not the one before him, a back bone growing and showing the promise of a top madararui in the making.

Steeling himself, he reached out and grabbed Shirou by his shoulder and pulled the wolf closer. Ignoring the shock that Shirou voiced, the feel of hands pushing at his shoulders, he chose to close his eyes and leaned in, taking parted lips that he hadn’t had a chance to taste in weeks.

Yonekuni barely registered the feel of fingers digging into his shoulders, the tension that grew even more as the male stiffened in his arms. He couldn’t stop the sound of pleasure that rumbled in his chest as Shirou slowly relaxed in his arms. The hands that had been pushing at his shoulders softened and slipped down while lips below his parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unfinished, maybe one of these days I'll finish it.


End file.
